


Only Mine

by QueenMissFit



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Outlast: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Use of the words pound town, Weddings, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Eddie finally finds a bride and he's not letting her go...





	Only Mine

"Darling, as much as I'm enjoying this little game of ours I'm growing extremely weary. Please come out. Make this easy on the both of us!"

I can taste blood, dirt and the general grime of not being able to wash for several days. However I can't focus on that as from within my spot in a locker I can see a naked man limping, a new trail of blood marking his steps. The guy almost looks in my direction before he freezes in his steps, turning with big, wide eyes to gawp at what must be the man that was calling out to him.

"You know, I thought you were different darling. Now I can see you for what you truly are. A filthy, non-good whore!" the man stalks forward as the other falls and crawls backwards. I can see the left side of his face and he looks enraged as he lunges forward to grip the man's neck, "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE OTHERS YOU SLUT! YOU'RE NOT EVEN WORTHY TO DIE LIKE THE OTHERS!"

I have to bite my lip to hold the gasp of shock in as he begins to haul the man out of my line of vision. A saw of some kind starts up and I can hear the pleading of the man before his begging turns into a scream and then silence.

The man turns to leave and I gasp in shock at the sight of his face. Slowly he turns to look at the lockers, a devilish grin on his face as he travels closer and closer until he's resting both hands on the metal besides the grates in the locker. Peering in he smiles widely, a Cheshire grin before asking, "Are you going to come out?"

It's as if his eyes are burning into my soul as time goes by as he seems to wait for an answer.

He sighs, flicking his eyes to look away from the grate before returning his gaze to the grate, "Fine. Have it your way," with that he just walks out of sight.

I breathe a sigh of relief but he comes back seconds later, pressing something against the grate. Something is leaking into the locker. Something... green?

He shushes me as I feel my lungs tighten, my eye lids growing heavy, "Sleep darling and when you wake... we can be together properly..." His voice trailing off as my eyes close slowly, feeling extremely tired.

* * *

  
I slowly open my eyes and I feel my wrists burning, something dragging across my back and the feel of slightly heavy yet soft fabric on my body with my torso being gripped in a fierce grip. Behind my head I can hear heavy footsteps and I realise something: someone is dragging me by a rope that is holding my hands together above my head. The person is humming something familiar... the wedding march?

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and I could hear the man from before stop humming and begin to pull me to my feet.

When I am stood up I realise why I couldn't see anything before, there's a thick net covering my eyes but I can see the vague outline of his smiling face.

He begins to untie my wrists and speaks as he does so, "Ah, today's our big game! Aren't you excited? Oh I know you are darling! Every little girl dreams of their wedding day!"

_Wedding day?_

"At least real women do. Don't worry darling, I know you're a real woman, not like those other sluts. Not that they were ever in the way of my true feelings for you but I checked whilst taking your measurements for your wedding dress."

_Wait what?_

"So now we're here. Your big day so you're going to wait here and when the music starts, walk to me at the altar. I know you know the steps but don't run, you'll just end up hurting yourself. You know what to do my dear? Good. Wait for the music," he pressed a bouquet of dead flowers into my hands and then sped off down the aisle to stand in front of the altar with his back turned to me before he began talking to someone, waving his right hand at a corner of the room.

_If I hurry I can get back to where I was and hopefully get out of here._

I take a step back and then another but before I can take another step I feel a hand clutch my upper arm. A hot breath that smells of rotten meat whispers, "I'm here to walk you down. My brother is by your groom and the priest. Try to run and if you're lucky, my twin or I will find you. If you're not... well it's better if you just walk," he leans away from my ear and I feel my blood freeze in my veins.

_This is it. I'm ruined. There's no escape yet. I'll have to wait even later and I'm slowly forgetting the route._

A song with a solid rhythm comes on; it's old and spoken in what I think is French. A jab at my spine forces me to walk forwards slowly and I realise that I can feel the ground beneath my feet.

_Left, right._

The pews are make-shift, made up of random chairs and some are covered in similar dead flowers whilst others are decorated with mutilated corpses, limbs and blood splatters. Guests were obviously in short supply as the groom probably had no friends or family in the asylum. Funny that.

_Left, right._

The groom begins to turn and as I look at his face I realise that under all the scarring and blood shot eyes, he's rather handsome. The man is probably in his late forties or early fifties but he's tall, built like an ox and a danger to anyone who crosses his path. In other circumstances I would not have chosen him but this is what I have to do to survive until I can escape.

_Left, right._

Suddenly I was there standing in front of the groom and my arm is unleashed, a slight pain that would leave a bruise is in the place of the crushing grip. The man moves to stand by his twin and I'm left to look at the groom, the priest's words barely being understood as my heart attempts to rip itself out of my body, the heavy beat bursting in my head.

"...and do you Edward Gluskin," So that's his name, "take..." the priest pauses and I feel multiple gazes burning into me.

"Y/N L/N."

"To be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness and in health. To nurture, to cherish and protect until death do your part?"

Edward turns to me and takes my hands in his, his smile as wide as the first time I saw him as he replied, "I do."

The priest, content with the answer, continues, turning to me, "And do you Y/N L/N take Edward Gluskin to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To care for and love in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I pray to the Lord for forgiveness for the lie I am about to utter, "I do." The lie is extremely weak but it's loud enough that the priest, pleased with my answer, finishes, "Any objections? No? Alright then. It is my great honour to present the newly wedded Mr and Mrs Gluskin. You may now kiss the bride."

He doesn't even hesitate to rip the veil off and lunge forwards.

Time ticks past and all I can feel is the hot warm appendage swirling around my mouth endlessly it seems. I can hardly breath. It's too much feeling at once, the pain of my arm, the heat of his mouth, his clumsy hold on my shoulders keeping in place securely but it is fear that keeps me stock still.

When he releases me from the kiss (that was more like the molesting of my mouth) he grins devilishly at the sight of the line of saliva collecting our two mouths. The sight of his glistening white teeth putting the fear of God in me. His voice is deep and gravelly as he speaks, "Let's go get ready for the wedding night."

 _Oh Dear Lord._  
"Darling, get back here! I won't punish you too much! Get back here you whore!"

I've been running for a while. Ever since he dragged me back to his room he assumed I would strip and simply spread my legs, laying on my back and just thinking of England silently as he goes to pound town. So he decided to strip me of my clothes leaving me in some barely there lingerie that I hadn't known I was wearing. Naturally when he sat on the bed, waiting for me to walk over I kicked him in the crotch and sprinted off out of the room. Now I look back it may of been better to pick up some clothes.

So now I leap over the litter on the floor, an assortment of body parts, mannequins and large pieces of furniture, in the attempt to get upstairs and away so I can find the exit with less threats.

_I should of waited until he was asleep. Now I'm as good as dead._

He's getting close, his footsteps echoing in the empty halls.

_The locker? The hole in the ceiling? The desk?_

I hear the doorknob rattle as it turns so I hurdle over the desk to hid under it out of sight.

He starts singing a song; old and obviously about marriage but it's haunting, "When I was a boy my mother often said to me: 'Get married, son, and see how happy you will be.' I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind; I will have to look around until the right one I have found."

I can hardly control my sobs of fear as he bangs something against each locker, each desk and kicking about multiple things on the floor.

As he walks off I can hear him start to sing the second verse, " I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad. She was a pearl and the only girl that Daddy ever had. A good old fashioned girl with heart so true, one who loves nobody else but you. I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad." His voice becomes faint as he moves away., his footsteps slowing fading away.

I wait a few seconds before peaking my head out from behind the desk, checking the space around me for any signs for any sign of Eddie when I hear him. Right behind me.

"There you are, darling! You are such a minx. Now let's go," he grabs me by the hips and swings me into his arms bridal style, shifting me into a more comfortable position for him. Walking out of the room he begins to talk to me in a low voice I have only heard at the 'wedding', "It's time to consummate our marriage. Darling, I can't wait to fill you up. You won't be lonely any more, I can promise you that. Once we have our children, our family will be complete. I will teach you to sew if you don't know how, you'll clean and cook whilst teaching our daughters how to behave as proper ladies. But just remember, you're only mine."

I feel sick, the tension in my spine is nothing compared to the foreboding I feel.

He continues singing as he walks us to the bedroom, "By the old mill stream there sit a couple old and gray. Though years have rolled away, their hearts are young today. Mother dear looks up at Dad with love light in her eye. He steals a kiss, a fond embrace, while ev'ning breezes sigh. They're as happy as can be, so that's the kind of love for me."


End file.
